Dangerous Games
by Siren's Bell
Summary: Ganondorf decides to take a new path to power, by stealing the Princess' heart. Ganondorf x Zelda , set before the events of Twilight Princess. Rated for safety.
1. Part 1

**Author's Notes: **I took a few liberties with Twilight Princess and the unknown gap between the time Ganondorf was sent to the Twilight Realm and Twilight Princess!Zelda was born. So basically ignore what Shigeru Miyamoto saidconcerning TP's placement in the timeline. It would make this an AU.

***

There was a spiral staircase that led from the upper interior of the castle to the ballroom. And this evening it was lavishly decorated with exotic flowers imported from distant lands. The marble floor had been so carefully polished and it glistened under the soft glow of the candles.

The guests were distinguished and dressed in complimentary colors of satin and silk. Their scattered chatter filled the atmosphere of the ballroom. But in a matter of moments, the chatter was silenced at the sound of heels clicking against the hard floor. They turned to see Hyrule's Princess standing at the stair's landing.

She was dressed finely in light purple silk. Complimentary jewels kissed her throat and wrist. And her hair was arranged in neat curls atop her head. This party was in her honor, to celebrate her sixteenth summer. She stepped forward and the crowd parted to clear a path for her as she made her to the throne, where her father was waiting.

The old man smiled warmly at his daughter and extended his hand to her. Together, the two of them walked into the center of the room and began to twirl to the orchestrated lullaby Zelda's former nursemaid once sang to her.

"You look lovely, my dear," he said to her, his mouth still curled in a smile.

"Thank you, Father," Zelda replied.

"It would appear I am not the only one who thinks so." His blue eyed gaze traveled past his daughter and when they turned, she attempted to catch a glimpse of whomever it was her father had seen. The song ended and the king pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. Zelda smiled softly and watched her father return to his throne. The scattered chatter returned and the party once again brimmed with life.

The Princess sighed contently and took a step toward her parents, though her steps halted when she felt an unfamiliar hand grasp hers. "It is an honor, Your Majesty."

Lips rushed against her hand and the princess turned to greet the owner of the voice. He stood erect, blonde haired and neatly arranged. He smiled and it was as if he was mocking her. Sincerity was obviously not a virtue this stranger possessed. But the princess smiled politely and nodded her head to him. "Good evening."

"I am Marius, of the House of D'asril."

Zelda looked thoughtful; the name sounded familiar enough. He noticed the look on her face and his smile grew, much to Zelda's annoyance.

"My father is an advisor to yours," he said, answering her unasked question.

She nodded once more and idly wondered if he would ever release her hand. He stepped closer as the orchestra began to play a beautiful ballad. "Shall we dance, Princess."

Zelda assumed he meant this as a request and agreed. She supposed one dance wouldn't hurt. As the song played, Zelda was forced to notice how uncomfortably close he held her. And despite her best efforts to put distance between them, she found she always ended up pressed closer to him than she liked. She was extremely grateful when the song ended.

"Thank you. Excuse me." Zelda halted mid-step when she realized Marius had not released her. She looked from the hand that held her arm firmly to his mocking blue eyes. "Could you kindly let me go?"

Marius wore a shark's grin, taking note of Zelda's expression as he continued to speak, "Hadn't you heard? I am to be your escort for the evening. It was our Fathers' arrangement. His Majesty thought it would be quite terrible for his only daughter to attend her own birthday celebration unescorted." He kissed her hand again, "Count yourself lucky, my dear."

Zelda turned around to look at her Father. He simply smiled and waved at her. He seemed oh so pleased that Zelda had met this young man. Certainly _he _was not the person her father had mentioned earlier. Surely this was all meant in jest! It was quickly becoming apparent that it was not a joke. She coughed awkwardly behind her free hand and tried her best to remain polite. But it was becoming increasingly difficult, the longer his hand remained on her arm. "If we are to spend this evening _together_, wouldn't you agree that it would be to our benefit to remain on friendly terms?"

Marius nodded and his hand slipped from her arm, clasping his them behind his back. "I would never do anything to upset you, Your Majesty."

"Indeed," she replied. This evening was going to be long. Long and arduous.

And the fact that the guests seemed absolutely thrilled with the couple was not making this any easier. There was whispering, a lot of whispering of what a perfectly marvelous couple the pair made. How Zelda simply complimented Marius and how wonderful it would be if the two of them forged some sort of relationship.

Zelda was more than a little irritated. She had only met the boy that very night and already they deemed him a perfect match for her. This had to be her father's doing. He was bound, set, and determined to have her married before she was eighteen. And Zelda made a mental note to speak with him on this issue. When it came to matters of love and the heart, her father had no clear sense of direction. And it was times like these Zelda really wished she could love freely.

As the evening wore on, Zelda found herself next to a floor length window, watching the goings on of her party from afar. Marius had been beckoned by their fathers and she took the time she had alone to rest; the boy and his overwhelming personality had not enamored her to him. It had only made her absolutely weary.

The sun had begun to set and the glare caused the princess to shield her eyes. The window where she stood overlooked the gardens. Everything was beginning to bloom and the once devoid shrubberies were now colored with pastel petals. The sight made Zelda smile. The gardens were certainly one of her favorite places to be.

She blinked when she saw the form of a rather tall individual cross the stone paths between rose bushes. It was her understanding that everyone had been invited to this celebration. Had this person not received his invitation? Or did he simply not want to be there. Upon hearing Marius call for her, Zelda decided it would be a good idea to investigate, if only to delay having to return to Marius' side for as long as possible. As she walked through the large doors, the strange passed by and she caught sight of his large frame. He stood at least a head taller than the tallest soldier. He was broad shouldered, well built, and neatly trimmed bright red hair.

"Excuse me," said she, firming her grasp on her courage.

The stranger stopped and turned to her, his eyes were dark and it took an indeterminable amount of valor to keep from shrinking back from him. "There is a party inside. Were you not informed of it?" She asked, not skipping a beat, though she swore to Nayru her heart stopped several times.

"I was. But these sorts of celebrations are not to my liking. Therefore I chose not to attend."

"How unfortunate."

"Your guests are waiting, Princess." He said, with a smirk. He nodded to her and turned to walk away.

"Wait." She took a step toward him and squinted, "I have not seen you before. Who are you?"

"There are some questions best left unanswered," he replied and began walking again.

Zelda frowned slightly, only a few paces behind him. "May I at least have your name?"

He stopped, his shoulders heaving before turning to face her with something of a sinister smile gracing his lips. He took her hand in his much larger one and raised it to his lips. She stood on her tiptoes to accommodate.

"I am called many things," said he. She could feel his breath against her hand and a shiver trailed its way down her spine. "But you, Your Grace, my call me Ganondorf." He pressed a delicate kiss to her hand before releasing her.

Zelda swallowed, unsure of how to respond to him. Ganondorf. Everything about this Ganondorf was dark and he possessed an almost sinister aura. "Pleasure to meet you, Ganondorf," said she, once her voice had been found.

"Your guests are waiting, Princess. You should return to them."

"But I…" Her voice trailed off as Ganondorf had begun to walk away, his heavy boots creating a faint, almost hypnotic sound with every step. The feeling of his lips pressed to her hand lingered and her entire arm tingled. He disappeared into a corridor and Zelda was left completely speechless.


	2. Part 2

After breakfast that morning, Zelda sought refuge in the quiet of the library. It was a dreadful surprise when she was informed that Marius had been invited to spend the entire day with her. She was none too pleased and within an hour's time spent with him, Zelda felt the need to escape, citing that she had not completed her studies for the week.

Zelda easily reasoned that a simple white lie was harmless enough. If it got her away from Marius, then it was worth it, in her opinion. And aside from that, this gave her time to do her assignments for the following week. There surely was nothing wrong with getting ahead.

She sat alone in the empty room with ancient scrolls spread about the table. History was undoubtedly one of Zelda's favorite subjects, and she would often study it at her leisure. Being particularly fond of The Hero of Time, his scrolls were generally what she read whenever she took a break from studying. Excerpts from his personal journal, commentary from those who knew him, no matter how brief. She had read everything concerning him and could recite several passages by rote. Dare she say she even had a silly crush on him when she was younger.

The particular scroll that held her attention told a curious story of a world with a falling moon. And the Princess surely would not have believed such a tale, were it not The Hero of Time's very own words. She closed the scroll and at the very same moment looked up to see what the source of the shadow being cast across the table was.

She looked ready to scold the individual, though she immediately shrank back in her seat when she realized just who her visitor was.

Ganondorf smiled and sat down without being invited to do so. "Good morning, You're Grace."

Zelda mustered enough courage to show a rather weak smile. He had such a stifling presence and Zelda thought she would be crushed under the weight. "Good morning."

He was silent for a moment, his eyes carefully surveying the scrolls Zelda had so meticulously laid out before her. "You are diligent in your studies," said he.

"History is by far my favorite. I am particularly fond of the stories about The Hero of Time." She grinned at him and for a moment she felt some of the tension she was feeling ease. She was in her element and thought perhaps Ganondorf shared some of her passion for Hyrule's past.

Ganondorf felt a sneer curl his lip though he quickly disguised any distaste with a smirk. "Indeed. Stuff of legends. Hardly meant to be taken seriously." He leaned on the table and earnestly searched her face for any type of reaction and was mildly amused by the one he received.

Zelda was stunned. Everyone spoke so highly of The Hero and she had never once heard of anyone so easily dismissing his exploits. While she was taken aback by this revelation, it made this Ganondorf all the more intriguing to her, "But he saved Hyrule…and…"

"Only children would be entertained by such fantasy." He stood to leave and Zelda easily detected a hint of disappointment in his voice. Was he mocking her? She frowned as she considered it. She had been mocked enough by Marius. She certainly did not need it from this stranger as well.

She stood up, pressing her palms against the table and leaning her weight on her arms and hands. "Ganondorf, I am no child," said she. She looked indignant in that moment and her initial shyness had all but vanished.

Ganondorf smirked, his eyes trailing down her arms to the faint glow on her right hand. The Triforce of Wisdom. She bore its mark and such a wonderful plan blossomed in his mind. "You are not?"

She folded her arms across her chest and firmed her stance. She looked even more determined to prove to this mysterious man that she was not childish nor was her admiration of The Hero's bravery a whim. "Certainly not."

Ganondorf chuckled. It did not sound as though he was amused. "Clearly. You have my apologies, You're Grace." He bowed politely and turned to leave once more. He was more than a little certain that he had gained this girl's attention with his dismissive behavior toward her precious hero.

"What makes you certain The Hero was not real?"

"You are not the only one versed in Hyrule's history, Princess." He kept his back to her, a knowing smirk growing on his lips. He loved being right.

Zelda arched an eyebrow, "Then perhaps we should discuss it more."

"Perhaps we should."

The Princess began to sink back into her chair, though it was becoming obvious that Ganondorf was not joining her. "I have business to attend to, Princess. If you truly wish to carry on this discussion, then you will join me tonight. In my chambers."

Zelda looked flabbergasted by such a brazen invitation to his private chambers. She looked hesitant and was going to refuse. Her thoughts were jumbled and her mouth felt as though it was filled with cotton. The words refused to form. It was against her better judgment, but Zelda wanted to accept. This man, this tall and dark and utterly sinister man was so intriguing to her. And she had no earthly idea why.

He folded his arms over his wide chest and smirked. "Well, Princess? Will you accept my invitation?"

Zelda looked down at her hands and clenched them in her lap before looking up at Ganondorf, her blue eyed gaze matching his. "I will. After dinner, tonight then?"

Ganondorf nodded and he felt triumphant. "Until tonight then, You're Majesty."

She bit her lip and stared at an interesting knick in the table's surface. "You may…call me Zelda," she said, protocol forgotten. She lifted her head and returned his smile.

"Very well, Zelda."

The way he spoke her name in that low grating voice of his sent shivers trickling down her spine. She knew it would highly inappropriate for her to be seen going into Ganondorf's chambers. And her adrenalin rushed its way through her veins. It was a little exciting doing something so forbidden. Ganondorf did not seem fazed at all when he asked her. He kept that same almost evil smirk on his face, as if he knew she would accept. And maybe he did know. And maybe that's why she accepted.

Upon arriving promptly for dinner, Zelda looked over at her Father and smiled warmly. "Father, may I be excused early tonight?"

Marius, who sat so very uncomfortably close, glanced at her. He knew she had went out of her way to avoid him during the course of the day and he simply had to remedy that.

"Whatever for, my dear?"

"Well, I found a few particularly interesting scrolls concerning The Hero of Time during my studies today and I would like to read them."

"May I join you?" Marius asked suddenly and Zelda cast her eyes in his direction. She was never much of a liar. She had practiced this excuse for an early dinner release for two hours before dinner had even been served.

"I...I would prefer to do this alone. Reading is what I do during my leisure time. And I would rather not disrupt my routine."

Marius frowned and looked at Zelda's father for some kind of support. The king nodded to Marius before turning on Zelda. "Dear, Marius is your guest. You should take him along. At least for a little while."

"But Father..."

"No buts, Zelda. He will join you." There was a sense of finality in her father's words and Zelda sighed softly.

"Yes, Father."

Marius was hot on her heels when they were excused from the table. Zelda's heart raced and she flexed her hands. Her mind worked quickly to form some sort of coherent plan to divest herself of Marius. She stopped just shy of a staircase leading to the upper floors of the castle.

"Is there something the matter, Princess?"

"It would seem I have forgotten several scrolls in the library. Would you be a dear and get them for me? I will go on up to my room and you may join me there." She smile a genuinely fake smile.

Marius pursed his lips and eyed Zelda. "I would. But I believe I deserve a kiss for my effort." He stepped closer to her and smirked.

The princess blinked and stepped back, nearly tripping over the bottom step as she did so. "Yes, yes Marius. But after you've gotten the scrolls." Her chest heaved when he backed off and she released the breath she had no idea she was holding.

"Very well, You're Highness. I will return shortly."

She sighed with relief at Marius' retreating form and put a hand over her heart as if to attempt to slow it down because it felt as though it would beat right out of her chest. Once she was certain Marius was gone, Zelda turned on her heels and began walking in the opposite direction.

When she arrived at her destination, she was greeted with a heavy iron door. It somehow suited Ganondorf. She took a deep breath to still her shaking hands before slowly raising her hand and knocking slowly.


	3. Part 3

The silence in this lonely hallway was split by the sound of the iron door's hinges. She was greeted by a delightfully sweet scent and Ganondorf's towering frame. Her skin tingled and she thought the hair on her arm stood on end. A lump had formed and settled in her stomach. Such was becoming a common occurrence whenever she was in his presence. "Good evening, Zelda."

"Good evening." She remained frozen where she stood and the hallway became silent once more. Ganondorf glanced down the dark corridor on both ends before looking back at the princess and smiling.

"Well, my dear, would you like to come in? Or will you remain in the hallway the entire evening? I daresay that this would make conversing a bit difficult."

Zelda blinked, dawning on her that she still stood in the hallway. Ganondorf had moved to one side to allow her entry and she felt just a trifle foolish. She walked into the room, her heels clicking against the aged stone floor as she did so. A fire had been built in the ornate fireplace and the room was illuminated with the soft glow of candles, the source of the sweet scent. It was unexpected how warm the room was, compared to the hall. The atmosphere, however, still felt rather chilled considering the lot of metal used to decorate it.

Her hand trailed along a small wooden table before she finally chose a seat next to the fireplace. "I have lived here all of my life and am yet discovering new rooms."

"I do hope it is to your liking. Your fondness for Hyrule's history certainly helps you appreciate my tastes." He sat down in a plush chair close to hers and reached for a ceramic tea cup. She had not noticed how close he was though her skin once again tingled as the breeze from his movements swept by her.

Zelda nodded in agreement, her gaze studying every aspect of his room. "It is as though I have taken a step back in time. These relics are beautiful. Where ever did you get them?"

Ganondorf chuckled at how awestruck she sounded. "I have lived a long time, Princess," he said, setting his cup aside and giving her something rather similar to a genuine smile, "Can I interest you in tea?" his hand motioned toward an antique tea set.

Her attention was elsewhere and his questioned barely registered to her as she rose from her seat and moved toward a swords display. "No thank you," said she finally. She studied each blade carefully and though they all appeared older than her father and mother combined, each blade looked polished and sharp, as if it had been forged that very day.

"These swords are beautiful. Do you fence?"

"On occasion."

"I would love to learn," she said, tentatively putting her hand on the glass of the display case.

"I will teach you, if you wish." He said this as though it was the simplest thing the world; as if no one would question why he was spending so much time with the princess.

Zelda look astounded by the invitation. He certainly was not bound by palace etiquette and there was a bit of confliction within her. Maybe word would get back to her father and he would scold her for it. Though she could not decide if it was her upbringing, her sense or right and wrong or the thought of getting caught that was being the hindrance. "What would the people think..?"

"Whatever they like. People's opinions matter not to me."

"And my Father?" She returned to her seat and looked at her host. She did not expect him to have a way over that particular obstacle. She reasoned it would be a good excuse for her to refuse his offer.

"The situation will be explained to him. He was interested in you taking up some sort of hobby." When there was no response, Ganondorf lowered his teacup and gave Zelda a pointed looked, "Princess, if you do not wish to accept such an offer, simply say so."

"No! No! I just…I would like that very much."

He nodded his head and resumed sipping his tea. Silence settled in the air and with a sigh, Ganondorf lowered his cup once more. "Is there a problem?"

Zelda shook her head, a deep red coloring her cheeks. "My apologies. I did not mean to stare."

He set his cup aside and clasped his hands in his lap. She had lowered her head to hide her blush. He inhaled and attempted an almost genuine smile when she looked up at him once he called her name. "You are silent," he said, "I do believe your purpose here was to talk."

"It was. But…" Her voice trailed off and the princess tilted her head with a curious expression. "May I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Well…the Hero of Time legend speaks of a man, not too dissimilar from you. He even shares your name. And I suppose you could call it childish curiosity…" She traced a pattern in her skirt with her finger.

He stopped her with a soft chuckle, getting to his feet and stoking the fire a bit. So it would seem she had him figured out. However, a lie quickly formed and rolled off of his tongue. "You are correct. However, our similarities end with our names." He looked at her for a moment in an attempt to gage if she indeed believed his story. "He was my grandfather. I, fortunately, never knew the man. He died when I was a small child."

Zelda looked unsure of whether or not to believe him. He seemed sincere enough and he had no real reason to lie to her, correct? She closed her fists in her lap, before looking up at him and smiling. "It was silly of me to believe otherwise." She nodded and motioned toward the teapot. "May I have that tea now?"

He poured her a cup in another ceramic teacup and handed it to her. "If you do not mind me asking, how exactly are you employed here?"

"I am an advisor to your father in military matters."

Zelda was not at all surprised by Ganondorf's answer. His face was weathered and he appeared like he had left many battles behind him. She set her teacup down and smiled at him, "So, The Hero? Do you really believe he was just a myth?"

Ganondorf chuckled lightly, "Come now, Princess. A boy who can travel through time? It sounds absolutely ridiculous, stuff of fairytales, wouldn't you agree?"

"But I…" Zelda bit her lip, casting her gaze downward. Ganondorf had succeeded in making her feel quite foolish. She was beginning to wonder if coming to see him was such a wonderful idea to begin with, "Perhaps I should go. It is getting late and I…" Her sentence ended abruptly and blue eyes followed the large man as he crossed the room and returned to her in just a few long strides.

He presented her with a sword, pulling it free so she could survey the narrow blade. The hilt was golden and etched with the Triforce symbol. "For you," he carefully slid the blade back into its scabbard and held it out to her.

Zelda looked hesitant before gingerly wrapping her hand around it, "I could not."

"I insist. It's yours. If I am to teach you to fence, I recommend becoming familiar with that sword." Releasing the sword, he stepped back and held his hand out, "And you are correct; it is late. You should return to your room before someone's ire is raised."

The princess hugged the sword to her chest before reaching up and taking Ganondorf's hand with her own and slowly getting to her feet. "You have my thanks for the company and the sword."

His hand held hers and he's guided the princess to the large iron door. Her skirts ruffled behind her as she stepped from the warmth of the room into the dark hallway. "Zelda."

Before a chance to respond had even begun to form in her mind, his hands gently gripped her arms and he drew her up to him. She stood once more on her toes and her eyes darted back and forth before fluttering shut at the sensation of his lips pressed against hers. It felt as though an eternity had come and gone before he finally released her. "Good night," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

He retreated behind the iron door and Zelda stood there, feeling as though her heart would beat out of her chest. "Good night," she replied though no one, save the iron door, was there to hear her.


	4. Part 4

Silver clashed against silver and Zelda grunted with effort as she steeled herself against Ganondorf's repeated, rapid blows. The muscles in her arms flexed and tense with a burning ache that trailed its way up to her shoulders and neck. Her knees felt as though they would give out at any moment, yet her teeth remained clenched and she pushed back against Ganondorf's blade with a forcible grunt.

"Good, good, You're Grace." Ganondorf nodded approvingly and lowered his sword, easing out of an aggressive stance. During the months following Zelda's initial lesson, the pair had gained an audience and Ganondorf had resumed formalities, especially considering Zelda's father was usually among those watching. The crowd this warm afternoon was particularly sparse, save the King, Marius, and Lord D'asril, Marius' father. They did not look necessarily pleased at the sight that was before them.

Ganondorf's hands rested on Zelda's hips, his mouth was a mere hairsbreadth away from her ear as he guided through a technique. Zelda's face remained a bright shade of red long after his hands had left her and he stood to the side, with a rather satisfied smirk gracing his lips. "Now, show me," he said simply.

She exhaled slowly before starting the technique, following the path Ganondorf had showed her. When she finished, she turned to look at her instructor. "Well? Was that correct?"

Ganondorf stood silent for a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Your left side is weak. You leave yourself vulnerable that way. Here, I will show you how to correct it." Within a few short strides, he stood behind her, his hands trailing down her arms and resting at her wrists. He adjusted her arms before moving his hands to her hips and guiding her through the modified technique again. "Do you understa--"

"ZELDA!"

Zelda was startled at how stern her father's voice was. She had all but forgotten that he was even there. Her mind had focused on Ganondorf's hands at her hips and how close he had been. Her heart raced and it caused her palms to sweat. Her sword fell to the ground with a light clatter and her head turned to look at him. Ganondorf's hands slipped from Zelda's waist and he clasped them behind his back. "Lunch will be served shortly. Perhaps you should end your…lessons early today so that you may enjoy it."

"Y-Yes, Father." She said with a nod of her head. She leaned over and picked up her sword and quickly slid it into its scabbard, before turning to face Ganondorf. She bowed slightly to him and smiled. "Thank you." She turned toward the courtyard where lunch was to be served and noticed that Marius sat alone at the table. Her father and Lord D'asril were retreating to the castle.

"Father! Are you not eating with us?"

"I have business to attend to, my dear. But Marius would enjoy your company."

Marius wore a shark's grin as he looked at her and the princess frowned slightly, before casting her gaze at Ganondorf. "Ganondorf, would you care to join us for lunch?" she asked politely with an almost pleading smile.

Ganondorf looked beyond the princess at Marius who seemed to be growing steadily impatient. "It would appear you already have a companion, Zelda."

She turned her back to Marius and folded her arms across her chest, "He is too forward for my taste. And if you are kind at all, you would not force me to be alone with him."

As she spoke, Ganondorf kept his intense gaze on Marius and the younger man finally rose from his chair and made his way to them after several minutes passed. He reached for Zelda's hand, "My dear, lunch is getting cold."

She reluctantly allowed him to lead her to the table, only doing so because Ganondorf kept pace with her. Marius did not looked at all pleased with Ganondorf as the older man took the seat Zelda's father had occupied only moments ago. "Excuse me, Sir, but this is a meal for two."

"I invited him, Marius. If that is okay with you." Zelda spoke with an annoyed tone and Ganondorf smirked at Marius.

"Her Highness wishes it and I am but a humble servant." His mouth remained twisted in a dangerous smirk as Marius scowled and took his seat. A rather uncomfortable silence settled and Zelda picked at her food then smiled softly at Ganondorf. "I must say I am enjoying my fencing lessons."

"As you should; you are quite skilled. Naturally talented, dare I say?"

Zelda blushed lightly and Marius rolled his eyes. "Where did you learn to fence?"

"Self-taught. I have had experience in it." Ganondorf lowered a cup of tea and cast a pointed glare at Marius. "Do you fence?"

Marius' head snapped up and he looked between Zelda and Ganondorf. Zelda appeared genuinely curious while Ganondorf was smug. This irritated Marius. He shifted in his chair and held his head up, his nose in the air. "I have no need for it."

Zelda glanced at Ganondorf then to gauge his response. His expression remained the same: smug, and somewhat dangerous and Zelda felt butterflies push against the walls of her stomach at that expression. What kind of magic was this man weaving over her to make her feel this way? She was not entirely sure, but she was not necessarily complaining. She tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear and smiled to herself as she began eating again while Marius and Ganondorf continued to stare each other down. Marius' mouth curled in a derisive sneer as Ganondorf slowly rose from his seat.

"Forgive me, Princess, but I have a previous engagement. If you would excuse me."

Zelda looked disappointed, "Very well." Her blue gaze watched him for a moment and noticed how his left hand tugged gently at his corresponding earlobe. It was a simple gesture, meaning nothing to Marius, but so much to Zelda. It had become a simple single, a way for one to tell the other that their company was being requested at a time that was would be frowned upon due to its impropriety.

And then he was gone and Zelda shifted in her chair, pleased that he wanted to see her that night.

"You seem quite taken with the sword."

She looked up to find Marius staring at her with a suspicious expression. She squared her shoulders and looked at him pointedly. "I am skilled. And my instructor is excellent."

"He is indeed. Very thorough. Very hands on." Marius sneered at the words as Zelda glared.

"Just what are you suggesting, Sir?"

"I suggest nothing. I was merely making an observation."

Zelda folded her silverware across her plate before standing abruptly, and leaning on the table. "Your 'observation' is too bold, Sir."

Marius bowed his head; he was mocking her. "My apologies, You're Grace. It was not my intent to offend."

Zelda threw her napkin down. "I will thank you to keep such to yourself in the future. Now if you will excuse me, I have a lesson to prepare for." And with that, she turned curtly upon her heels and marched off into the castle


	5. Part 5

**Author's Notes: **Poorly described sexual content in this chapter.

***

Zelda had grown accustomed to the contradictory atmosphere of Ganondorf's room. She had spent hours upon hours here, either simply enjoying his company or attempting to decipher his enigmatic nature. And he often indulged her whims, answering questions with only enough honesty to satisfy her curiosity. Though this only served to add to the mystery of Ganondorf and Zelda was unsure if she possessed the determination to solve it. Her curiosity pestered her though, which she reasoned was the reason she continued to seek his company.

She found him to be rather pleasant, a nice change of pace from the people she normally spent time with and thought the silences they shared more thought provoking than the conversations. It was comforting to a certain degree, because it was unchanging. As she became more at ease with his presence, she often times found herself rambling about her day or something she had found particularly interesting before she even realized it. It was embarrassing to say the least. But Ganondorf never seemed to mind. He simply smiled a charming smile and allowed her to ramble on.

Such was the case this evening. She stood before a display case depicting antiquities from a time long past and from a people now extinct. She had spent the better part of an hour describing the time she had spent with Marius. "I cannot believe he would even _suggest_..." She bit her lip and shook her head, "He is just so…so intolerable." She shuddered and ran her hand along her arm.

"Indeed." Ganondorf's expression was rigid, hands clasped in a contemplative manner in front of his face, and he was grateful that Zelda kept her back to him so she could not see just how displeased he really was.

There was silence and she sighed, "I wish I understood why Father is so insistent upon enamoring me to him. We have absolutely nothing in common."

"Your Father has his reasons. Perhaps he is thinking of the sake of Hyrule. Or that you need a strong partner at your side. Or perhaps he believes that our people will prosper under Marius' rule." He did not sound at all convinced of such. Prosper under that insolent whelp? The very notion was absurd and angered the Gerudo more than his expression let on. If anything, Marius would be Hyrule's end. He was the only rightful ruler of Hyrule and in due time, the King, Marius, and Zelda herself would be made aware of that.

Zelda scoffed and turned away from the display. Prosper under Marius? How absurd. The boy was self-center and far too arrogant for his own good. He was not what Hyrule needed, Zelda was certain. She crossed her arms and turned to look Ganondorf. "Father is very sorely mistaken. I would rather be alone than with someone like Marius."

Ganondorf waved his arm toward the chair close to him, indicating he wanted her to sit. She did so and hugged her arms to her chest. "You needn't worry yourself over this, Zelda. I am certain your father would not act rashly. He loves you and only wants to ensure your future."

Zelda shrugged her shoulders. She supposed that was true enough. Her father was simply the trusting sort, an optimist when it came to the intentions of others. Zelda did not possess that optimism, though she was never initially suspicious of a person's motives. She did, however, know when it was time to put distance between herself and those with a hidden agenda. At least, she thought she did.

Ganondorf touched her arm gently and she looked at him with a soft smile. He appeared as though he wanted to say something, though instead, he drew back and clasped his hands in front of him again. "It will work out. This I am certain of."

Zelda nodded though her gaze never wavered from Ganondorf's chiseled face. That was not what he was going to say. And she, being the curious creature that she was, wanted to know what it was. But she remained silent and easily reasoned that it was most likely something trivial. Ganondorf just did not strike her as the type to keep his true feelings to himself. He was bold and brazen and Zelda admired that about him. He carried himself with a confidence she wished she possessed.

Their gazes remained determinedly fixed on one another as though each were waiting for the other to blink. It took several seconds, but she suddenly became aware that the gap between them was nearly closed and Ganondorf's dark eyes were studying her features. How, in Nayru's name, had he gotten so close to her without moving, she wondered. Zelda was hesitant, but in a moment's time, she tilted her head back to accommodate his height and pressed her lips to his. Her small hands settled on his broad shoulders and his arms encircled her waist, though he pulled away seconds later. "Princess, we cannot."

"What's wrong?"

"It is inappropriate."

Zelda lowered her hands though Ganondorf kept her gently, yet firmly in place. "Impropriety was not your main concern when you kissed me."

Ganondorf chuckled lightly and adjusted his arms, "So you are correct." And he smirked when her forehead rested against his. She had risen up on her knees and she clasped her hands about his neck. She had no real idea of what she was doing. Perhaps it was her attempt to be more like Ganondorf; brazen and unafraid to go after the things she desired. He kissed her again then, though not as delicately as he had before or when she had kissed him. It was fierce and hungry and when he pulled away, it felt as though her breath left with him.

Her chest heaved in an attempt to regain some sort of composure, though she felt her skin contract, when his hands found their way to the binds holding her gown in place. "Ganondorf," she said, her voice almost urgent, though she was unsure if she meant for it to stop him or urge him to continue.

He glanced at her, his lips poised at the curve where her neck and shoulder met. "Princess."

She bit her lip, a hesitant hand resting on the back of his neck. "Nothing."

His lips brushed her neck and she felt her skin flare. It was an entirely new feeling, a heat that managed to travel her veins and pool in her stomach. The soft fabric of her gown slipped past her shoulders and she shuddered at the breeze. His fingers trailed along her flesh as it slipped further down and eventually was discarded on the floor. Zelda blushed and lowered her head. He grasped her hand gently and pulled her to her feet to guide her to his bed that rested in a dark corner of the room where a shield with a shiny glass surface hanged proudly above it. She had never noticed it before as she reached the bed.

Her attention, though, quickly returned to Ganondorf and he drew her to him. Her hands began removing the pieces of his armor slowly. He chuckled at how delicately she handled each piece and laid them to the side, until he was in nothing but an ornate robe. And even then, she worked slowly, untying the robe and standing on her toes to push it from his shoulders.

The dark fabric fell to the floor in a heap and Zelda inhaled. Her cheeks continued to burn as he guided her back to the bed and her heart beat excitedly with anticipation. She idly wondered if such a pace was healthy as he nudged her head back to kiss her throat. A knot had formed in her stomach and tightened when he parted her legs and moved between them, his hands resting on her hips. He captured her lips in a kiss to muffle her groans as he eased himself into her. She groaned against his mouth and almost twisted away from him. He whispered soothing words against her neck and moved her arms around his neck.

Slender fingers curled into bright red hair while her other arm rested limply against his neck. She felt the knot ease and she began to relax, though her body remained tense as he continued to thrust into her. She opened her eyes to look at him and noticed his dark eyes became fixed upon hers. His expression remained largely unchanged and it made Zelda wonder if she was doing something wrong. Tightening her arm around his neck, she began to move with him to remind him that she was still there. And she was answered with an occasional soft moan or grunt.

He jerked against her finally, burying his face into the curve of her neck and releasing a long shuddery breath. With her own breathing ragged and uneven, she began to wonder what she should do next. He slipped away from her and she turned her head to watch his head land against the feathery pillow. He made no move to pull her to him or touch her again. She touched his hand gently and he cast his gaze in her direction.

The silence remained and he did not object when she curled up against him, tucking her head beneath his chin and resting her cheek on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and allowed it to lull her to sleep. She would not let this bother her. She was happy, because it felt for the first time that she was Zelda and was not expected to be anything more. Maybe he felt the same way. And if that were true, maybe there was no need for words.


	6. Part 6

A warm beam from the morning sun found its way through the parted drapes of the only window in Ganondorf's room. It struck Zelda's face and she groaned, curling up tight beneath the thick quilt as if that would stop the sun from rising and the morning from progressing. Several minutes passed before she finally began to stir.

She sat up, reaching her bare arms above her head and groaning as she felt the pressure in her shoulders disappear. Realization slowly began to dawn upon her as she glanced around the room, taking in her momentarily unfamiliar surroundings, and her blue eyes widen. She had spent the entire night in Ganondorf's room! Her hands twisted the quilt and she chewed her lip nervously. She knew there would be bloodshed if she was discovered here. And completely naked no less. She brought her legs down, her feet gently touching the cold stone floor and she rose slowly

"Good morning."

Her head whipped in Ganondorf's direction and she pulled her legs back into the bed, drawing the quilt tighter about her bare torso. His large frame emerged from the connecting washroom. He was dressed finely, the expensive silk detailing the hard lines of his body that he normally kept hidden in his armor. Zelda felt her cheeks burn as he chuckled lightly at her sudden modest behavior. Offering her a warm cup of freshly brewed tea, he said, "Would you rather I leave so you are able to get dressed?"

She hesitated for only a moment before accepting the cup and smiling softly at her host. "No. It's fine. I suppose modesty at this point is a little silly." Her smile grew as he chuckled again and sat down in a chair close by the bed.

"Indeed."

Her slender fingers hugged the cup and she drew her knees up to her chest. "I believe I have slept through breakfast."

"You have not," he replied.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully. I did not want to disturb you."

Another smile settled on Zelda's lips and she looked down into her cup at her tea. How considerate of him. She had always been required to get up at a certain hour and sleeping later usually meant she was lazy. It was nice to have someone think of what she wanted for a change, and not what was considered "proper behavior" for a princess.

"Breakfast will be served shortly, however. So perhaps you should be on your way, so you will not be tardy."

Zelda groaned softly, as she stretched again. "You are right. Will you join us for breakfast?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot," Ganondorf said as he stood to fasten his armor in place, "There are new soldiers in your fathers guard that I must train."

A faint smile graced her lips when he brushed her cheek with his knuckles, "However, I will see you this afternoon for your lessons. I believe you are ready for more complex forms."

Her smile widened, "I look forward to it."

His palm pressed to her cheek before he gently gripped her chin and drew her up to him and kissed her tenderly, "I must be on my way, my dear. The door, lock it when you leave." His hand lingered for a moment more before he turned and left her to dress.

Hyrule's Princess' sighed contently. She could not remember a time when she was so happy. She curled up for a moment and rested her blond head on his pillow. It smelled like him, muscular and strong and she smiled to herself. Her feet touched the stone cold floor moments later and she clumsily began tying her dress. She crept quietly to her room. Her servant would be coming to wake her soon to help her prepare for breakfast.

Zelda arrived in time to be completely startled by her servant arriving at the same as she. "You're Majesty?"

She whirled around, her heart racing at unhealthy speeds. Could this servant tell? Surely she could, because the answer was most certainly written across the princess' face. Her dress was lopsided, her hair mussed, and the answer to the unasked question about her whereabouts etched into her soft features. "G-good morning." It took all her strength to keep from blurting out an apology. Her heart continued to pound and she discreetly flexed her hands as they were beginning to sweat. As far as this servant was concerned, Zelda had not done anything wrong. She exhaled through her nose to calm her fraying nerves.

"I was coming to rouse you, Miss."

"O-of course. I couldn't sleep. S-so I went to the library..." She stammered, running her hand along her arm nervously. It was so obviously a lie. Zelda was never much of a liar. And she did not have time to rehearse this fib as she had done earlier. Though the servant seemed convinced. She smiled brightly at Zelda and opened the heavy wooden door to her room. "Shall we prepare you for breakfast?"

Zelda stepped into the room and heaved a sigh as the servant shut the door securely behind them. After she was dressed, she arrived in the dining room in time for her meal to be placed in front of her. Her father was already seated and waiting patiently for his daughter to join him. Zelda glanced around the dining room, taking note that their usual guests were absent and for this, she was grateful. Perhaps she could enjoy the meal then without worrying about being offended by Marius and his need to mock her. "Good morning, my dear." Her father remarked, nodding to her and selecting a fork so he could begin eating.

"Good morning, Father," Zelda replied brightly. She was in an unusually chipper mood and her father did not fail to notice it.

"You are cheerful. Almost...glowing." He did not know what to make his daughter's mood. He had never really seen her this happy in the mornings. She was, in fact, quite the contrary. A grumpy child and nearly as stubborn as the Ordonian goats.

"I slept wonderfully last night. I suppose that is the reason why." She began eating her food, pancakes drizzled with honey and syrup. He smiled warmly at her as he ate slowly.

"Your plans for the afternoon?"

"After my lessons, I have a fencing lesson with Ganondorf. He believes I am ready for a complex form." She smiled fondly as she remembered his hand brushing against her skin as he said those words.

"Zelda."

"Yes Father?" He paused momentarily, carefully wording his response. He most certainly did not want to upset his only child.

"Your fencing. Cancel the lesson."

Zelda held her fork poised at her mouth, a look of utter disbelief on her once bright face. "Why?"

"Marius, he wishes to take you to Lake Hylia for a picnic. And I believe it will be to your benefit. Besides, you are spending far too much time with Ganondorf."

"But Father!"

"No buts. You will do as I have instructed." He sighed at Zelda's frown. She was obviously not pleased with what he had ordered her to do. Not that he was expecting her to be brimming with excitement. She so loved her fencing lessons and he was very glad she did. But he was also growing steadily uncomfortable with how bold Ganondorf was becoming with his daughter. He was becoming far too hands on for The King's tastes. And he sought to put an end to it. Quickly.

Their meal carried on in silence and with a tension so thick, The King could use his knife to slice through it. Zelda stood, almost abruptly when she had eaten her fill. "Excuse me," said she, a short temper to her voice.

"Zelda, this is for your own good." It was a failed attempt to smooth things over between them. Zelda did not reply, but simply walked away. Her hands remained in rigid fists by her sides. Her fencing to be replaced with an afternoon with Marius? That most certainly did not sit well with her. She began to wonder why she had not simply told her father she found the boy repulsive. She decided this was exactly what she would do and turned only to collide with a hard chest, covered in armor.

"Ow..." she said, tears blurring her vision as she trailed her eyes up the long torso to discover the source of her injury. Ganondorf stood before her, his arms crossing over his chest and a smirk just gentle enough to be sinister curling the corner of his mouth.

"Hello, Princess." He remained formal, to temper the suspicious ears he knew the walls had.

"Ganondorf, good morning."

She crossed her arms and looked distinctly displeased as she stared at the patterns in the rug. Ganondorf's dark eyes glanced around them, before taking his Princess' hand and guiding her into an unoccupied hall. She was pressed into the cold stone wall in seconds and his lips pressed to hers. She would gladly have put her arms about his neck, were he not using them to hold her in place. She would have bruises the shape of his hands later. His teeth scraped her bottom lip when he pulled away and smirked at how breathless she was. "I steal your breath? I like that." He said, loosening his grip on her arms and gently gripping her hands instead.

Zelda's smile was only short lived, though and quickly replaced with a frown. "Something troubles you."

She looked down for a moment before raising her head and looking up at him. "My father wants me to cancel my fencing lesson for the day, in favor of a picnic lunch with Marius."

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes, a frown replacing his smirk. He looked positively dangerous then and Zelda shrank back from him. She had never seen him look so displeased before and to be honest, it frightened her. Just a little. After a brief silence, he released her hands and took a step back from her. "I see."

Zelda interpreted this as disappointment and quickly reached for his hand again. "But I will come to see you tonight."

"I would advise against this. You have spent the night in my room already. And doing so again will increase your chances of being caught."

The Princess did little to hide her disappointment. But he was right, of course. If they were ever to get caught, she shuddered at the thought. She placed her arms about his neck and pulled him to her height. "Then tell me when you wish to see me again. I will have it arranged." He no longer looked displeased, placing his large hands on her hips.

"I will do so, Princess."

"Zelda..." Her voice trailed off as she leaned into a kiss, curling her fingers into his course red hair.

"Go, your tutors will be arriving shortly," he said, once the kiss had ended. He released her and stood upright to watch her disappear around a corner. Though initially, he was upset about the thought of Zelda canceling her lessons to spend time with the insolent whelp, he reasoned then that it could prove to be enlightening if he were to accompany them, without their knowledge of course. He decided to take this time to clear his plans for the rest of the day, so he could eavesdrop effectively. And any thought of being jealous was quickly dismissed. That was silly. And he would not even waste his time entertaining such a notion.

Lake Hylia was beautiful, the water was so crystal clear that one could straight down to the bottom. The air smelled fresh and clean and Zelda had to admit that she was grateful to be outside of the palace today. And she found herself wishing that she could spend this kind of time with Ganondorf. It would really be nice to actually be with him without having to sneak around. Though, Zelda thought, that was apart of his appeal.

Zelda crossed her arms over her chest as she stood on a bridge overlooking the water and connecting the Spirit's Spring to the island where they would be eating. Marius' company had not been altogether unpleasant. He had not been his usual haughty self. He was courteous and something of a gentleman. And though Zelda hated to admit it, she was actually having a wonderful time. "My dear, our food is ready, if you're hungry." Marius stood next to her and offered the princess his hand. She took it without much reluctance and followed the young man to their spread.

The blanket was a rich purple and the food looked positively delicious. She sat down, curling her legs up and gingerly picking an apple to eat first. "Are you enjoying yourself, You're Majesty?"

Zelda smiled at Marius, for the first time since their meeting. "I am. It is pleasantly warm. And I'm glad I came." Marius reached for her hand with a warm smile. It was almost genuine and were it not for the words that came from Marius' mouth next, she would have believed it to be real.

"Excellent. When I am your king, I will ensure that you will still be able to come here."

She drew her hand back and lowered her nearly finished apple. "What?"

"When I am your king. You will have my permission to continue to come here."

Zelda frowned and put her apple down. "My king? I am sorry, but I was under the impression that _I _was set to inherit my father's throne."

"That you are my dear, that you are," he said with a chuckle, "And yet, you will need a king, one worthy to rule over you. Your father believes I am the worthy one."

Zelda did little to hide her utter disgust. Rule over her? Who did he think he was? "Let's just eat," she said as she carefully unwrapped the meal that had been prepared for her. It smelled delicious, despite that, she did not have much of an appetite anymore. And she blamed it on the fact that her father thought this underhanded churl was worthy of being called the King of Hyrule. She began to wonder if her father truly valued the title at all. She would sooner marry some farm peasant and give the title to him. Marius most certainly did not deserve it.

"With our marriage, the debt your family owes to mine will be repaid in full."

"What debt?" Zelda looked up at him with a frown.

"That, my dear, is something you should ask your father." He brushed his hand against Zelda's cheek in the same manner as Ganondorf and it caused Zelda to wretch away from him. He chuckled and continued to eat his food. "Your kingdom will be my kingdom. The most powerful country in the world under my control. Can you imagine it?"

Zelda could, and she did not like the thought. She set her food aside and walked away without so much as a word. The Spirit's Spring was much colder than the world outside. She stood on the overhang overlooking the water and sighed softly. The triforce symbol emblazoned in her hand began to resonate and she lifted her hand to look at it. It felt as though she had failed Nayru. Because she did not know how to remedy this situation. Marius was going to get her kingdom and bring it to ruin. And Zelda did not have the knowledge of how to stop it. She sighed, "Lanayru. Please help me. I don't know what to do."

"This place is lovely, wouldn't you agree?" She turned to see the owner of the voice and she was pleasantly surprised. Ganondorf smiled softly at her. She nodded and turned to look at the golden water.

"It is. I have only been here one other time. My father brought me."

"I've visited the spring in Ordon and in Eldin."

Zelda smiled weakly at Ganondorf and reluctantly slipped her hand into his. She needed some source of comfort then and Ganondorf did not object. "Something troubles you still, Princess."

"My kingdom, Marius wants it. And as it looks now, he is going to get it. He says my family owes his family a debt. And with our marriage, it will pay this debt in full. I have no idea how to stop it." She stifled her sobs with her free hand and gently squeezed Ganondorf's hand to feel something of him. He continued to look straight ahead, as if mesmerized by the ripples created by the rhythmic dripping of water from the ceiling.

"Speak with your father."

"Oh I intend to. I just don't know if he'll listen." She bit her lip and looked down at their hands, intertwining her fingers with his, "Are you certain I cannot come to see you tonight?"

His dark gaze rested on her and after a moment's silence he nodded firmly. "You may, tonight. After your father has retired."

Zelda looked pleased then. She would not allow this unpleasantness of the afternoon ruin what would happen tonight. She wrapped her arms around Ganondorf's waist and hugged him to her, resting her cheek on his armored chest. "Tonight then. I should return before suspicions are raised."

He pressed a kiss to her golden hair before sending her on her way, though he remained in the Spirit's Spring, his hands clasped behind his back and a contemplative look on his face. He had heard the conversation between Marius and his Princess before she found him here. And he did not like it. The King sought to pass his kingdom on to the whelp because of a debt? Ganondorf decided then it would be in his best interest to discover the nature of this debt. Because if that boy thought himself a player in this Dangerous Game, then who was Ganondorf to deny him competition.


	7. Part 7

The day's afternoon found Zelda studying in the quiet of the library, though the silence afforded her time, not to dwell on her studies, but on the predicament she continued to find herself in. She had several opportunities to discuss Marius with her father and each time, she found some excuse not to. And she wasn't entirely sure why. It did concern her that she would not be believed if she approached her father with the notion that Marius wasn't the person he thought he was. This would not be the first time her father dismissed her observations as silly or without merit. That was something she had not wanted to go through this time.

This was a situation that warranted her father's trust. Zelda reasoned that five months had been long enough to wait to discuss this situation and it was though her father read her mind. The very moment she had finally gathered her courage to speak to him, he appeared as if from no where. He smiled at her and took an empty seat at the large, finely crafted table where she sat. "Good afternoon, Zelda. I trust you are well?"

She nodded and returned to her seat. "And you, Father?"

The old man returned Zelda's nod. "I am well. Aged, but well." He chuckled lightly at his daughter's expression. He knew she did not like talk of him getting older. He wouldn't be surprised at all if she still believed he was invincible and would live forever. He reached over to her and placed his hand on top of hers. "I tease you, Child. No need to look so upset."

She smiled fondly, her hand reaching then for a worn scroll to resume her studying. "What are you reading?"

"The history of the Temple of Time. I am to be tested on it in the coming week and I want to make sure I am prepared." She lowered the scroll and smiled at her father. Though she was glad to have his company, he did not normally disturb her while she was studying. She gave in to temptation and decided to ask if there was something wrong. "So, what brings you here?"

He drew his hand back and sighed softly, "Zelda, it is not my intent to upset you. But this is something that must be addressed. Immediately."

She sat erect in her chair and placed the scroll on the table. "What is it?"

"There are...rumors. The servants are talking and it has not gone unnoticed that perhaps your relationship with Ganondorf toes the line of impropriety." She was silent and he took that as an opportunity to continue on, "Zelda, I cannot have this sort of behavior in my home. I will not tolerate it any longer. Your fencing lessons are to discontinue as of this afternoon."

Her fists clenched and tear trailed its way down her cheek. He moved to brush it away though she pulled her head back at his touch. "I am sorry, dear. But this is for the best. Besides, you should focus on being a Princess, not a barbarian."

"You were the one who wanted me to have a hobby in the first place. And now you are just...taking it away?"

"You are correct. But find another hobby, preferably one that does not involve _that _man. You should be spending time with people your own age. Like Marius." The King got to his feet slowly, thinking his part in this conversation finished.

Though he was soon to find out that this conversation was far from over; Zelda decided to take the opening he had granted her. "Marius? You think Marius is better company than Ganondorf? Surely you must be joking."

"What do you mean?" He stopped mid-stride and turned back to her with a curious expression gracing his withering features.

Zelda brushed away the tears trailing down her cheeks, to retain some manner of dignity as she talked. That would certainly help make her case and point valid. "Father, Marius is greedy and underhanded. He has ill intentions for Hyrule, I know as he's done everything but told me so from his own mouth. Father, please, I ask you to reconsider this arrangement you've made."

"It has already been decided and finalized, my dear. Marius is a very nice boy, were you to ever give him the chance. You barely know him. So how could you say such things about him?"

"I do not wish to know him!" Her voice raised an octave and shook the scrolls that still slept on the shelves.

"Watch your tone." The old man frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"My apologies, Father. But you...you are not even considering what I am saying."

"I have considered what you've said, Zelda. But I have not seen any of the behavior you've described."

"And you think he would behave that way in your presence? Answer me this then, were it not for this debt he seems to think we owe, would you even give him this kind of consideration?" Zelda, though she looked completely calm on the exterior, was struggling to maintain a respectful volume of voice as she listened to her father dismiss her. Again.

"There is no 'seems to', Zelda. We owe this debt. To him and his family and it is the very least we could do to honor it. There really is no way to pay it back, given the enormity of what we received."

She shook her head. "What could we possibly owe to _them _to warrant you ignoring the truth when it is there, in plain sight?"

"His ancestor saved our country. We owe him a debt of gratitude."

"You mean to tell me..." Zelda's voice trailed off as her father's nod answered her unasked question.

"Yes, Marius is a descendant of the Hero you so greatly admire. How do you think your Hero would feel were he to find out about your treatment of his family?"

"But how? How is that possible? He only had one child with his wife! And he was not even born within Hyrulian borders!"

"His wife's father remarried and together, they had one child. Marius is the grandchild of this child."

"Then Marius is _not _a descendant."

"He is the only clear descendant we know of. For all we know, the Hero and his family perished while living in the woods. There are no documented relatives in Ordon."

"Have you even bothered to verify this?"

"It would not matter in either event. Even if there _were _a living relative in Ordon, he would be beneath you in social status and a marriage would not be allowed."

There was a silence that followed. Zelda looked dumbfounded at this knowledge and she decided within that moment that she simply had to see Ganondorf that night. Perhaps he could shed light on this part of the Hero's family tree she seemed to neglect. She stood and began to put away the scrolls she had been studying. "Zelda..."

"Father, please. I just...I need to think on this." She forced a smile and he nodded to her, his hand resting gently on her arm for a moment before turning and leaving her alone. Zelda gathered the armful of scrolls that remained and carried them off, to put them away and find the scroll that documented the Hero's family tree.

Outside the castle, in an area of the courtyard designated for soldiers' training, Ganondorf stood, with his hands clasped firmly behind him. An air of superiority surrounded him as he watched the soldiers that had most recently been recruited into the King's guard train and prepare. His exercises were rigorous and left many of the soldiers too exhausted to do anything else. The lot of them was cowards and if he were able to, he would put them out of their misery.

Sensing the presence of another, one whom should not be there, he whirled around fluidly and caught sight of his guest. Marius matched Ganondorf's gaze with a smug smile and Ganondorf quelled the urge to sneer at the boy's brazenness. He sauntered up to the much taller man and mocked his stance, though Marius' presence lacked the daunting height and sense of imminent danger that Ganondorf possessed.

"What do you want, boy?" Ganondorf said, his dark eyes glaring holes into the soldiers under his charge. The men shrank back and Marius did not fail to notice this.

"This should be a private conversation. Dismiss our audience first and then we can talk business."

Marius cast a sideways glance at Ganondorf, who had crossed his arms over his massive chest. Without a word, he waved his hand in the air and the soldiers dispersed almost immediately. Once they were alone, Ganondorf turned on Marius, towering over him purposefully. "There, we are alone. What do you want, boy?"

Marius firmed his stance, though his initial reaction was to shrink back from Ganondorf. He would not be intimidated by this man. Or at least he will not allow it to show. "In case you haven't realized it, Zelda is promised to me. It would be to your benefit, then, to distance yourself from her and to keep your hands to yourself. Understood?"

Ganondorf arched an eyebrow, "Just who are you to give me orders, Boy?"

"The future king of Hyrule. And when I am such, my first order of business will be to rid my castle and kingdom of _you_."

Ganondorf's hands clenched into tight fists as he watched Marius turn on his heels and walk away. The urge to crush the boy's head into the dirt was strong and Ganondorf was having a difficult time maintaining his composure. He had to rid himself of Marius. And quickly. Otherwise, there was a chance Marius would cause him to lose his temper and he would ruin everything he had worked so hard to achieve.

Though for now, he decided to seek out Zelda and request her presence in his chambers that night. After all, he needed some way to work off how frustrated he had become.

That night, when the rest of the castle slept, there was a gentle knock on the metal door and sounds of the hinges split the silence in the air. Ganondorf greeted Zelda with a smile so dangerous; one would wonder if he would turn his rage upon her. She suppressed a shiver that trailed its way down her spine and returned his smile, hers far less sinister, but certainly not innocent. "Good evening, my dear."

"Good evening, Ganondorf." She stepped toward the door, though it did not open wide enough to allow her to slip past his frame. Instead, he drew the door closed behind him and pressed her into the wall of the hallway, beneath the dim glow of a candle. She was speechless, unable to process exactly what was happening because he nudged her head back, placing heated kisses against her skin. "Ganon..dorf…wait," she whispered, color creeping across her cheeks.

"Why ever for?" he asked playfully. He drew her skirt up and wrapped one of her legs about his waist. His hips pressed against hers and Zelda forgot momentarily what it was she was going to say.

"Someone…could see…us…"

He chuckled, his breath tickling her neck and she shuddered against him. "No one travels _these _halls. They fear me, as they rightly should." He thrust his hips against hers shallowly and she gripped his arms, to keep from losing her balance.

"Still…" She spoke with her eyes closed, though immediately opened them when she thought the ground beneath her had moved. Ganondorf had lifted her up into his arms.

"But, if you insist, Princess."

The couple disappeared into Ganondorf's room, though unknown to them, that they had been seen. Not by a servant or someone of no consequence. This spy was Marius and no other. He smirked to himself, tucking away what he had just seen for use later. He was certain, if he played his cards right, this situation could work to his advantage.


	8. Part 8

The gods were in a fowl mood, made apparent by the howling wind, the roar of thunder, and the gray sky split apart with white hot streaks of lightning. Ganondorf rose then, at the sound of a thunderous boom that shook the panes of his window. He crossed the room, in a few single fluid motions and slipped into a robe. With today's weather, he doubted there would be much training for the soldiers.

The wind shrieked and raked its nails across the glass of the window. The princess thought it to be the beast haunting her dream finally catching and devouring her. She reached for Ganondorf to ease her weariness and sat up when she encountered nothing. The bed had grown much colder without his presence.

"Good morning, Zelda." He returned to her side when he realized she was looking for him.

She used the heel of her hand to rub her eye and she smiled up at him sleepily. "Good morning."

"We have a while before your father wakes," said he, pulling the quilt up about them and drawing her close so that she could rest against his chest. He wasn't entirely sure what compelled him to do so, as the girl remained a pawn, and little else. So he simply shrugged it off, thinking it to be nothing more than a whim and would pass.

"There was a reason I came to see you last night," she said, a yawn to follow her words. Ganondorf looked down at her. Her eyes were half lidded and he wondered if she even meant to tell him this at all. But then again, she seemed lucid enough. "You are a wonderful distraction," she continued and kissed his chest where cheek once rested.

"What was your purpose?" he asked, ignoring how his skin flared when she kissed him.

"Marius," she said, sitting up as though she finally realized the gravity of her news.

"What about him?"

"I am...promised to him." Her face recoiled as though the very thought was poison to her system. "He plans to run my country into the ground. He is ill equipped to handle this responsibility. My people will suffer."

Ganondorf remained silent and solemn, his mind at work.

"Father refuses to listen. He insists it is the only way to pay back the Hero for what he has done." She settled down once more and cringed when she felt him press her tightly against him.

"The Hero?"

She nodded, hugging him about the waist. "Marius is indirectly related to him."

Ganondorf shifted suddenly, jarring the princess from her comfortable position. She looked at him, her blue eyes asking a question that had failed on her tongue. He was frowning, leaving deep creases in the corners of his mouth. The dangerous glow in his honey eyes caused her skin to prick and contract. It was an innately evil expression; one he was careful to conceal from her, though she had seen it more times than not when he thought she was not looking. "What should _we _do?" Zelda emphasized 'we', as if to ask for his help without actually doing so. He smiled then, offering her unspoken reassurance.

"You've done your best, my dear." He brushed a kiss along her forehead and she smiled faintly. "Allow me to handle the rest." His hand traveled the length of her arm, heating her flesh as it mapped every freckle.

"I should go," she said finally though she made no move to gather her clothing and leave. She found it difficult to do so because his hand had come to rest on her hip, as if to hold her in place.

"I would rather you remain," he replied, his voice low and breathy. He sat up and drew her close, to kiss her neck and shoulder.

"Very well," she said with a blissful smile, "Just a few more minutes."

The day crept along at a snail's pace and after she had eaten her lunch, Zelda decided to spend the day in the warm summer sun. It had dried the rain after managing to break the bleak barrier of angry, gray clouds. She smiled as she sat down in a plush chair. Birds twittered happily in the trees of the gardens. _Ganondorf was wrong, _she thought; the day was absolutely gorgeous. The gods were not angry with them for their deceptiveness.

Her original reason for venturing outside had been forgotten, the moment Ganondorf entered her thoughts. It was difficult to concentrate on much else. She constantly felt as though she was falling when in his presence. Falling into what, exactly was what remained a mystery. The birds grew silent and Zelda finally made the connection. She _loved _him. That was the easiest, most logical conclusion. What else could this feeling be? This feeling of constantly falling into some abyss that lacked understanding and tangibleness? She dreamed of him and thought of him, even when she was trying not to. And in that very moment, she decided she would tell him so that very night.

As pleasant as her thoughts were, they immediately turned sour at the sight of her approaching, uninvited guest. She cleared her throat unceremoniously and turned away from him, showing him her profile and that ends of her braided hair greeted her lower back. She lost him in her peripheral vision and for a moment, she believed him to have passed her over but tensed when she felt him chuckle, his breath tickling her ear. What was worse, he pressed his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply before pulling away and looking thoughtful.

She jumped to her feet and whirled around to look at him. Her mind ordered her to remain a sense of dignity, though had she been raised a savage, she would have tore him in two. "What purpose did that serve, Sir?" She spat the word and kept her mouth tight so as to keep the venom from dribbling down her chin.

Marius only chuckled at the tight lipped princess. Zelda pursed her mouth tighter, if such a feat were even possible, and her lips all but disappeared. "Answer me!" She said then, her voice strained to keep from shouting.

"Calm down, Your _Grace_," he said, "I only meant to see if you smelled like _him_. Ah but you've washed already, haven't you?"

Zelda felt the color drain from her face and she thought for a moment that she would faint. Marius had seen them. But where? They only expressed their affection in private moments. Had he followed her? Her mind continued to work, though her dusty blue eyes remained firmly fixed on Marius' mocking gaze.

"I really don't know what you are talking about," she said finally, her voice found again, though it now lacked confidence and she was certain Marius could sense it.

"I'm sure you don't, Zelda. I would gladly tell you the tale." He sat down then, without bothering to ask. She was bound and chained and he held the key. They both knew it. "The King would be interested in finding out too, I'm sure. Would you like to schedule the audience with him. Or shall I?"

Zelda chewed her lip nervously, until her lip bled and she could taste the metallic taste of blood on her tongue. Marius only watched, amused. From the looks of it, she would eat herself alive before she would divulge her secret. It wouldn't matter, though. He was an eyewitness to their torrid romance and would out them.

She knew this, and it made her ill. "I will give you anything you wish," said she. She spoke tersely and had only done so to keep from chewing her lip in half.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully and pretended to ponder his options. But Zelda knew what he already had in mind and it did not help ease the nauseous feeling settling in her stomach. Zelda blinked, keeping her eyes closed longer than necessary. "Just tell me what you want."

"You. Well more specifically, your kingdom. And you will give it to me. By becoming my wife by the summer's end."

The breath she released eased into a long shuddery sigh and it took all her might to keep from bursting into tears. "I will consider it..."

"There is no negotiating, Zelda. You will marry me or I will tell your Father of how you've been sharing Ganondorf's bed, though I cannot possibly fathom why. The man is absolutely reprobate. And hardly attractive."

She clenched and unclenched her fists in her lap before nodding slowly. "Very well. I will tell my father of our plans this evening at dinner."

Marius sat back in his chair, a triumphant grin on his face. "I knew you were reasonable, my dear." He reached over to touch her face but she wretched almost involuntarily from his touch. It felt cold and froze her skin.

But he was more amused than offended. "I see. I am not your _precious_ Ganondorf." He chuckled through the rest of his sentence before standing, "See you tonight." He waved to her and left her there while he whistled a joyful tune.

Zelda sat still for a moment. It felt as though she were in a vice and it was slowly crushing the air from her. She was very thankful no one was around to see the fat tears blazing trails down her pale cheeks or the undignified way her body shook with sobs.

"I do hate to see you cry, Zelda."

Her head jerked up and it took a moment for her blurry vision to register this newcomer. Ganondorf stood before her and although an amused smirk twitched his lips, a concerned look held his eyes. "What ails you?"

Zelda shook her head and fought the urge to throw her arms about him and sob into his neck.

His voice dropped to a dangerous whisper, "Five months of practice and your lies remain nearly transparent to me." He sat down then and after checking for an audience, he reached for her hand, threading their fingers.

"Marius knows about us. About this..." She gestured toward their hands and although she knew it would be better to pull her hand away, she pressed her palm against his. His hand was warm to match the fire red mane on his head. Much warmer compared to Marius and his ice cold touch. "He wants us to be married by summer's end."

Ganondorf smiled and Zelda thought he had gone mad. "Why are you so happy? He dangles this noose over our heads. We're at his mercy."

"Princess," he whispered the affectionate nickname in that grating voice, "you think to rashly. We will be fine."

Zelda shook her head, "How will we be fine? I will lose you! I do not...I cannot..." Her sentences lacked coherency, before her nerves calmed enough to allow her to speak once more. When she did speak, there was only one thing she could say: "I love you." The words echoed in her head, reverberating against her skull ad sending them down into her ears as though she had just said it again. It echoed it's way down her spine and she shivered involuntarily.

He was silent for a moment, fighting the urge to smirk. "What would you like to do, Princess? Would you like to stay with me?"

She nodded and a lone tear slid down her cheek. He wiped the trail with his free hand, before raising the hand linked with his to his lips and kissing it gently. "Then so be it. I told you I will handle it. And I will. But I will need you to trust me. Understood?"

She nodded once more and smiled when he kissed her hand again. "Wash your face, Princess," he said and he stood up to finish his daily duties and perhaps find a way to run into Marius.

It was nearly by accident that the two men passed each other in a lonely hallway. Ganondorf sent servants scattering with his unnerving cold glare. But Marius did not looked fazed in the slightest. "You are a vexatious little boy." Ganondorf rubbed his temple to prove his point.

Marius tilted his head to the side and continued to smile. "I suppose your wench has told you. And you've come to make demands of me, correct?"

The taller man bristled at Marius' words, but chose to ignore it. Marius could call Zelda whatever he wanted. It made no difference to Ganondorf. "No. I've come to negotiate."

"Negotiate? I told Zelda this was not-"

Ganondorf raised his hand to silence Marius. "This has nothing to do with her. Your information affects me as well. And I would like to settle this between the two of us."

Marius regarded Ganondorf coolly before nodding. "Very well. We will talk, tonight. After dinner." Ganondorf nodded, though as soon as he opened his mouth to suggest a meeting place, Marius cut him off. "There is a bar in the castle town called Telma's. We will meet there and handle our 'negotiations'." He was curt with his dismissal and continued on toward his destination. The wall nearby where Marius once stood gained a hole, the size and shape of Ganondorf's fist.


	9. Part 9

The atmosphere of the bar known as Telma's was acrid. Marius had not yet arrived and he was already testing Ganondorf's patience. Waiting in this hovel of miscreants was trying enough without having to _wait_ for Marius to arrive. He tapped his knuckles against the solid wood table where he sat after refusing mead from his waitress for the last time. He was losing his temper quickly and the waitress left on the verge of tears.

An hour at the very least had come and gone when Ganondorf decided to take his leave, Marius arrived. His narrowed, honey eyes followed Marius as he crossed the room and strolled up to the table. Ganondorf had risen and Marius eyed him distastefully. "You are late," Ganondorf said with a sneer.

"Oh my apologies, _your highness_." He returned Ganondorf's sneer and took his time easing into his seat and after a moment's silence said, "Well? Negotiate."

"What was discussed with Zelda?" Ganondorf returned to his chair and fixed an unnerving stare on Marius. And he did not fail to notice how it made the younger man shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"You certainly are nosy." Marius rested his arms on the table and disguised any fear he felt with a grin so mocking that Ganondorf nearly leaped from his chair to strangle the life from him.

Instead, his eyebrow twitched and he exhaled sharply. "For this discussion to end quickly, we must be cooperative."

Marius waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Yes, yes. She and I are engaged. The arrangements are being made, even as we speak."

"And that guarantees your silence?" Ganondorf arched a skeptical eyebrow.

Marius answered with a halfhearted shrug. "Perhaps."

" 'Perhaps'? What more could you possibly want?"

Marius sat back in his chair, his arms crossing over his chest. The look on his face let Ganondorf know that there was indeed something else that he wanted. "I have a cousin who lives outside of Hyrule proper. In Ordon. A peasant, really. Get rid of him."

He was not amused at Marius' request, and it showed. "For what purpose would I be doing this?"

"I thought we were bargaining for my silence. But if you simply _must_ know, to keep the peasant from staking some kind of claim on the great fortune that is to fall into my lap. I am certain once I am crowned king, the news will spread and he will attempt to garner some of my wealth or status. I'll not have the boor clinging to my coattails."

"And you are so sure that I am suited to 'get rid of him'?"

Marius tilted his head to the side, another grin spread across his lips. "Of course. You are an accomplished swordsman. And considering what you do for the King, I'm sure you've killed someone in your obviously long life."

Ganondorf did little to hide his displeasure with the situation. He did not like taking orders. "So? Do we have a deal?" Marius drummed his fingers against the table and raised an impatient eyebrow at Ganondorf. The Dark Lord nodded, though what little patience he had left fled him when Marius continued to grin smugly. His massive hand itched to take the sword he had strapped to his hip and end Marius' life with it.

"We are done here," Marius said, rising from his seat and leaving a few rupees to pay for his untouched beverage. "Zelda may keep you, if that is what you want."

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed. "Keep me? Am I her pet now?"

Marius shrugged, "Or whatever it is you are to her. It does not matter to me, as long as your end of the bargain is kept."

Ganondorf watched Marius as the boy made his way toward the exit, his nose was pointed proudly in the air. He sat still for a moment before slamming his hand against the table. The patrons turned to look at the source of the deafening sound. The wooden table had acquired a large crack down the center, causing the table to collapse. He rose after another moment and swept toward the exit.

The sun had slipped completely below the horizon and the air had cooled considerably. He heard idle chatter about rain as he passed through the plaza. Amid the scatter noises of the nearly empty town, Ganondorf could make out the sound of a horse's hooves striking the cobblestone. So few people rode horses through town, so Ganondorf knew it was someone of importance. He followed the sound and when he caught sight of it's source, he sneered. There was no mistaking the rider. Ganondorf recognized the ridiculous hat and feather trailing from it that Marius had worn to Telma's bar. His initial thought, was to return to the castle, but he stopped mid-stride and grinned. There would never be a more perfect opportunity. He had to act now, and rid himself of the irksome whelp once and for all.

Marius' horse had walked this path many times before. It knew all the nuances and just where to step to avoid sharp rocks. But this night, something had changed. The atmosphere was heavy and the horse stopped. His rider grew agitated with his refusal to continue on, especially with the manor in view. Cursing the horse under his breath, Marius climbed down to guide him the rest of the way. Though the moment his foot touched the ground, he felt the hair on his neck rise.

Marius surveyed his surroundings and swore to the Goddesses above that he had heard a twig snap under the weight of something. "Show yourself!" he called into the darkness. With a few subtle strides, Ganondorf came into view on the dimly moonlit path, his arms folded across his chest and a wicked grin creasing his lips.

"Oh it's you." But there was no trace of relief in Marius' tone. Instead, he tensed. "What do you want?"

"I am changing the terms of our little agreement."

"Oh is that so?" Marius scoffed and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. Ganondorf noted the blade and remembered Marius said he had no skill with it. So if resting his hand upon the hilt was to serve as an idle threat, it was lost on the Dark Lord.

"I've indulged you long enough, boy," Ganondorf said, his arms dropping to his sides and he inched closer.

"I knew you could not be trusted." He drew his sword and firmed his stance.

Ganondorf chuckled. The boy's weakness with the blade was already evident. "You have no idea who you are dealing with, _little boy_." He took a step closer and Marius' grip tightened. "But you will learn."

Marius took a predictive defensive swing, which Ganondorf quite easily dodged and caught the boy by his offending wrist. "Enough of your foolishness." He shook the sword from Marius' grasp. The horse grew more agitated and Ganondorf knew he had to act quickly or risk being given away by the startled animal. With his free hand, he gripped Marius' throat and lifted him from the ground. His victim struggled, but the monstrous hand that held him was like a vice and it felt as though it was squeezing the life out of him. He gasped for air and clawed at the hand that held him.

Ganondorf continued to smirk, "Were you a worthy adversary, I might have considered you a true player. Hm. Too bad you are nothing more than a nuisance. I did enjoy the thought of competition."

Marius wheezed, mustering just enough strength to spit into Ganondorf's face. Enraged, he gripped either side of the boy's head and jerked with just enough force to render Marius lifeless. He dropped the body to the ground and carefully began to arrange the scene so it would appear to be an accident. Once he was satisfied, he turned in the same curt manner as Marius and made his way back to the castle.

Zelda was waiting for him as she had promised she would. "Did you speak with him?" she asked as he climbed into bed beside her.

"I did."

"And the matter is settled?"

He smirked and pulled her down with him. "It is."


	10. Part 10

Zelda had woke that morning in a better mood than the previous days. Ganondorf still lay at her side, sleeping soundly and she curled up to him, resting her cheek on his chiseled chest. He stirred beneath her and just as she was going to apologize for disturbing him, he simply sighed and rested his arm about her waist. And she smiled.

The day wore on, lazy and quiet. And for the most part, uneventful. Zelda joined her father that afternoon outside in the gardens, enjoying his company and laughing with him for the first time in what felt like months. "I must say, Child, it feels as though an eternity has come and gone since you last smiled. What has you in such spirits?"

Zelda chuckled behind her hand, "I am just in a good mood, I suppose."

He rested his hand on his daughter's, "I am happy you can smile with me again. I see your mother in it."

Her smile grew and her father looked as though he was going to say something more.

"Your Highness!" Within moments, their pleasant atmosphere was broken by the long, purposeful strides of a councilman. Zelda straightened her posture and hid her contentment with her father's company behind a stoic mask. The councilman bowed respectively to them both before rising and addressing the king. "It's Lord Marius, Sire." He paused, hesitant.

"Yes?"

"He's...he was...He was found dead this morning."

The king rose from his seat, his robes fluttering about him as they were caught by the breeze of his sudden movements. "What? How did this happen?" he demanded.

"The doctor surmises that he died from a broken neck. It looks as though he was thrown from his horse." The councilman looked as though he was going to say more but fell silent when the king raised his hand and glanced back at his daughter. This was certainly not meant for her ears.

Zelda had looked down at the patterns carved into the stone table. He was...gone? How was that possible? Her hands dropped into her lap and she looked up when she heard her father call her name. "Are you all right, dear?"

She nodded her head and tried to keep her calm demeanor. Never mind that a few tears had managed slip down her cheeks. She wiped them away and rose from her seat gracefully. "I think I'll go inside now."

Her father silently agreed. This kind of talk was clearly not appropriate for her ears. She had not taken two steps when her father was approached by another councilman. She stopped mid-step when her father called her name. She turned to watch him approach her and take her hand in her own. "There are matters that need my attention. But I must ask you something first."

"Yes Father?"

"The diplomats from Labrynna have arrived. And I intend to carry on the dinner party for them. I trust you are able to find a suitable escort for tonight then?"

She blinked then nodded her head. "Of course." His hand brushed her cheek before he swept after their guests to prepare for that night's festivities. It took several moments before Zelda had even realized she remained frozen in the spot her father had left her. So, she had been left to find her own escort for the evening. There was only one person she would even consider 'suitable' and she found him in the rose gardens, sitting at one of the stone tables with old parchments scattered about. He was so absorbed in his reading, he did not acknowledge Zelda's presence until she seated herself across from him.

He lowered the scroll and quirked an eyebrow. "Bold move, Princess."

"He's dead," she said softly.

"Who is?"

"Marius?"

"I see." He snapped the scroll and returned his reading.

"You could be a little sympathetic."

"I certainly wont pretend the boy was my friend."

"I did not care much for him either. But that does not mean I wanted him to die!" She sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hand, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to sound so cross. I am just...upset."

Ganondorf sighed and finally set the scrolls aside to give the princess his full attention. "It was unfortunate he had to die," he said.

She looked at him curiously as he returned to his reading. "There's another reason you are here," he said after a moment's silence.

"How could you tell?"

"You are easy to read. What is it?"

"The diplomats from Labrynna have arrived."

"So I have been told."

"Father is hosting a dinner party in their honor." She traced a pattern in her skirt, "Would you be my escort?"

He looked visibly surprised by her request. "Princess, you know I am not fond of gatherings."

"I know," she replied, "We would not have to stay for the party's entirety."

"I will have to decline my love."

"Father has trusted me to find someone and there is no one else I would rather go with. Do not make me beg."

He smirked and snaked his hand across the table to rest on hers. "You know I find the thought of you begging attractive."

She blushed. "Is that so?" Looking up at him with a coy grin, she continued, "If you will be my escort, I promise to give you something good."

"Are you bribing me?"

"Is it working?"

"Mmm. Yes."

"Then yes, I am."

He chuckled and brushed his fingers along her wrist. "I will go. For you."

She beamed and raised his hand to her lips and pressing a kiss against it. "Until tonight then."

The guests of the king's dinner party fell silent when the Princess of Hyrule entered the dining hall on the arm of a man who looked nothing short of dangerous. It took all the strength the king possessed to keep from losing his temper. She greeted her Father then took her seat with Ganondorf sitting to her right. There were no problems as the evening wore on and the king thanked the Goddesses. Guests found Zelda's escort to be absolutely charming. Her father was pleased and yet angered, as he watched Ganondorf guide his daughter onto the dance floor and sweep her into his arms and hold her uncomfortably close.

He seething by the time he finally caught the Gerudo without his daughter in tow. "Enjoying yourself, I presume?"

"To a degree. I am only here because Zelda asked me to be her escort," he replied, answering the king's unasked question.

"Oh did she?" The question was clearly rhetorical as he eyed his daughter. "We must speak at length about matters that should have been addressed months ago."

"Very well."

"Not tonight. Tomorrow. Meet with me in my private study. Enjoy your evening." He nodded to Ganondorf before leaving him to glare holes into the back of his head. Zelda approached him and touched his arm to alert him to her presence. "Are you all right?"

"I'm afraid I must retire earlier than expected."

Her face fell and she sighed. "Very well."

"I will see you tonight my love." He bowed to her and press a chaste kiss to the back of her hand, then took his leave.

And Ganondorf made love to the king's daughter that night, branding her, leaving her with visible marks, so the king would know just to whom his precious child belonged. He left her the following morning, sleeping soundly in his bed and the sight of her blonde hair tousled about her head and the peaceful smile on her lips made him reluctant to leave her. But he did so and met with her father in his private study as they had arranged.

The old man looked up and smiled rather amicably at Ganondorf. "Good morning, Ganondorf. I trust you slept well."

"I did." And he held back a smirk.

"The party? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It was not unpleasant, if that is what you mean."

He nodded and did not look at all displeased. But Ganondorf could easily tell that it was a facade. "How do the soldiers look?"

Ganondorf's brow furrowed for a moment. He really wanted the king to state his purpose for this meeting. "Some are not worth the time I've wasted on them. But others show true promise."

"Good, good. I will have observe them."

"With all due respect, _Your Majesty_, I would like to know the point of this...meeting."

The king paused, and looked as though he was carefully wording his response, "Ganondorf, I believe you are a terribly brilliant man. An asset to my council, my army, and most certainly to Hyrule and her safety. This much I cannot deny. But..." He stopped and sighed.

"But?"

"My daughter, too, is essential to Hyrule. I do not have substantial proof of any wrong doing. But your conduct certainly toes the line."

"Your Highness, I can assure you-" But he fell silent when the king raised his hand.

"As brilliant as you are, you are not a suitable match for my daughter." Any friendliness the king once held quickly dissipated and he gave Ganondorf a pointed glare, which was met by an indifferent mask. "Distance yourself from her. I will not warn you again. And should I hear anymore rumors, be they true or not, you _will _be removed from the castle and barred access to the castle town. Understood?"

He clasped his hands behind his back and nodded once. "Good. Dismissed." The king waved his hand, as if to shoo Ganondorf out of the room and the Dark Lord left, his eyes narrowed and something sinister brewing in the back of his mind.


	11. Part 11

It was a very rare occurrence that someone would disturb the Princess at such a late hour, so when she woke to the sound of her heavy door creaking upon it's hinges, she laid still and staring at the high ceiling. This simply had to be a dream. Then there was the sound of feet padding across the floor. So maybe not. She sat up and nearly called for Ganondorf, to see if it was him crossing the darkest half of the room. Finally, though, the figure lit a candle and revealed herself to be Zelda's servant.

The Princess looked relieved. "Is something the matter?"

"Unfortunately so, Madam," she replied as she went about the room, preparing a simple cotton dress for her charge.

"What? What is it? Are we under attack?"

The servant did not respond, but instead helped Zelda from her bed and began untying the laces of her nightgown. "What is going on?" Zelda demanded.

"Please, Your Grace, we must hurry."

She pulled away, folding her arms over her chest. "Tell me what is going on. Did my father order this?"

The servant gave pause before sighing heavily. "It iis/i your father, Your Highness. They went to rouse him and he was was..." Her voice trailed off and she covered her mouth to stifle a sob.

The color drained from Zelda's face. "He was?"

"C-cold, Madam. The doctors say he died in his sleep."

Zelda had not realized she had stopped breathing until she nearly collapsed on the floor. She caught her balance and allowed her servant to dress her. "I am to send you to the war room. His council wishes to speak with you there."

She made her way to her destination, but it felt as though every step she took was heavier than the last. How was this even possible? Her father had promised her that he would live forever! She had been but a child then, and she knew it had been silly of her to expect him to keep it. But somewhere deep inside of her, she did.

Zelda had always been instructed to knock before entering this particular room. She could hear the councilmen arguing behind the door. She wondered with her hand resting on the door's knob, if this was the norm. Did they argue like this before her Father entered the room? Did they argue in his presence? What kind of presence would she command once she stepped behind this door? She nearly fainted at the thought. She did not carry her father's authority. She was still only a princess. How in the world did she ever hope to be anything like her father was?

The room fell deathly silent when she had finally gathered enough courage to enter. Ganondorf's gaze was the first she met and without much hesitation, she crumpled into his arms and sobbed against the plates of his armor.

He glared at each person in the room, as if daring them to say anything before wrapping one arm around her waist and resting his free hand on the back of her head. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him to her. He was her constant and she thought that the world would crumble away if she let him go.

"Princess, if we may interrupt, there is much we must discuss."

She nodded, but several moments passed before she finally took the seat her father once occupied. Ganondorf moved further down the table, to take his seat but stopped when she called for him. "Please, sit with me."

He turned around, and looked at the occupied chair to her right. She followed his gaze and smiled weakly at the man who held the seat. "Would you mind?"

He blinked and frowned at Ganondorf, as he rose from his seat and took the unoccupied chair further down the table. Ganondorf took his seat without a word and Zelda straightened, tried to look much more important than she felt. She was going to be queen. She needed to feel that sense of authority her father had.

But she did not. She only felt like a lost child.

The man to her left spoke first, clearing his throat to command the attention of the room. "Highness, we offer our deepest condolences for your loss."

She nodded slowly and kept her stoic expression. Everyone would be offering their condolences and it would be so rude for her to refuse them. But in all honesty, she had already grown weary from the thought of hearing it. While she would appreciate the sympathy, she would be crushed beneath it. But that would be for later.

Her gaze shifted, to each member of the council. They looked worn, tired, and weathered and Zelda felt tiny under their scrutiny. "According to Hylian law, Princess, you are unable to take the throne as you are."

She nodded. "Yes, I am aware of that." She willed her voice to remain steady and was surprised that it obeyed.

"Indeed. You must be twenty-one years of age." The councilman spoke with a sense of finality, as though that were the only option available. Zelda wanted to protest, but she did not have the strength. She knew what her other option was. She could marry before her twenty-first birthday and be given the crown then.

"What is to happen to Hyrule?"

"After your father's funeral, you will be given regency. We will remain as your acting council until you are queen. At which point you will be free to appoint your own council."

Zelda nodded and sighed heavily. This was so much so suddenly. She felt unprepared, ill-equipped, and like a child.

The council had long since dismissed and she remained in her father's seat, her feet like lead and unwilling to carry her elsewhere. Her hands rested in her lap, eyes fixed firmly on the swirls in the wooden table.

"Highness."

She looked up at the sound of the voice. "Yes, Markel?"

He sat down in an empty seat by her and looked thoughtful, as if he were wording what he wanted to say carefully in his head. "Far be it for me to play judge and jury to a man I hardly know, but Highness, I ask that you give consideration to Ganondorf's position in the council." He looked at her pointedly and she nodded. He hoped she understood what he meant. Ganondorf was incredibly untrustworthy, despite his brilliance on the battlefield. And the council was painfully aware how uncomfortably close he was to their princess.


	12. Part 12

**A/N:** Just two more parts to go and this story will be done. \o\

Hyrule mourned for their fallen king. There were more people than Zelda had ever expected attending the funeral and wishing him a safe journey to the hereafter.

She sat alone in the pew in the temple, listening to men speak of her father as if they had known him everyday of their lives. She scoffed at them for they knew nothing of the man who had loved her for the last sixteen years of her life. He had been so much more than Hyrule's sovereign and Zelda began to wonder if she would ever be thought of in the same manner. She still had so much to learn.

Ganondorf had stayed by her side through most of the service and though they had received looks, no one dared say anything that could be heard by either of their pointed ears. When they left together, the people wondered amongst themselves if their future queen had found her king already.

They made a royal pair, the two of them together, with her on his arm. And how little she was compared to him. But, somehow, she seemed to fit, as if she had been made to trail regally with his long powerful strides.

The chatter and rumors that had once been negative were now filled with hope and admiration. Hyrule would have a king again. And what a powerful king he would be.

Zelda's focus in her studies changed several days after her father's funeral. Instead of spending time dwelling in Hyrule's history, she focused instead on Her politics and current state of affairs. It felt like the whimsical days of Zelda's youth had been spent in a matter of moments, buried with her father in her family's monument. Even time spent with Ganondorf had been limited, in favor of broadening her knowledge of how to properly and efficiently run a country.

After all, she had a role to fill; the people had become accustomed to a certain way of life and she would not allow them to flounder because she was deficient.

Zelda's absence did not go unnoticed by her tentatively confirmed consort. He spent time with her while she scoured over Hyrule's politics, held lengthy discussions over what could change and be made better and what should remain the same. The time no longer spent with her, left him to pour energy into moving his plans forward and it came to the point that the two unavowed lovers were very rarely seen together outside of the castle's library.

Her nightly trips to his quarters became a rare occasion and once Ganondorf realized exactly how he wanted to proceed, he sought to remedy that. He found Zelda, as usual, occupied in the library. Scrolls of various ages were scattered about the table and she was dressed simply, comfortably to accommodate her long hours spent in the wooden chairs.

"Princess. Or shall I call you Regent?" He smiled amicably and took a seat close to her.

She returned his smile and gratefully pushed the scroll she had been reading away. "Not yet. The ceremony is still being prepared. I fear I am not ready."

"You have done so much reading. Why would you not be?"

She looked down, her eyes studying the smooth, natural patterns in the table. "Because. I feel any direction I take will be a wrong one. My father was so sure, so confident in how he ruled. How could I possibly match him?"

"Why would you want to match him?"

Zelda looked up at him, her expression a mix of curiosity and incredulous. "My father was a wonderful king! To match his wisdom and kindness would be an incredible feat."

"So would surpassing him." Ganondorf's gaze shifted from his princess to the wall behind her. There were two portraits there, painted with the greatest care. One of a sunset over Hyrule and the other of the sunrise over the desert. "Imagine, if your people prospered under his rule, would they not more so under his daughter's, if she were to change his ineffectual system to something better?"

She fell silent, unable to fully process what Ganondorf was saying to her. She was young, inexperienced. How could she possibly change what had taken years to build? She hardly knew where to begin. "I...I could not. It works, there is no need for it to change."

"Change would be good for this world." He said this simply, as if it were the single most absolute truth in the universe.

"How would I? The council would object!"

"Then you would need someone on your side, would you not? Someone to support your decisions, to offer you guidance in areas you lack." He rose from his seat, to study the paintings closely. He could almost feel the heated wind as he stared down the painting of the desert.

"What do you mean?"

The Gerudo did not reply right away. But when he did, he smiled. It chilled her and she shivered. "You have been studying long and hard. Perhaps it would be best if we continued this discussion at a later date. You need rest."

She wanted to agree. But it felt as if he was making a point and she was missing it entirely. The abrupt change in subject did little to abate her curiosity. Still, she did not want to spark an argument by pressing the issue. She nodded and began putting away the scrolls.

Ganondorf stopped her, his hand resting lightly on hers when she came to gather her remaining items. She looked from their hands to his face. "I do hope your rest will involve your presence in my quarters this evening," he said with a small wry smirk.

Zelda would have protested, if it had not dawned on her how little time she had spent with him. It became painfully apparent how much she had missed him. The point he was making was then tucked away in another part of her mind so she could focus on the man before her and the offer he was making. "I would love to." When they were relaxed, she thought it would be the perfect time to question him on what he meant.

Later, as she curled up against him, his arm draped over her shoulders, she looked up at him and studying the strong line of his jaw. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I was only...thinking."

He shifted, moving his arm and propping himself up with it so he could see her properly. "About what, my love?"

She gave pause, took a moment to feel her Triforce piece resonate. "Hyrule. My father." She set her gaze on him and smiled faintly. "You." Everything.

Ganondorf leaned over and pressed a kiss to her collarbone. "Ganondorf?"

He continued pressing feather light kisses along her neck and jaw. "Hm?"

She settled her hands on his shoulders and tilted her head back. Zelda willed herself to remain focused despite his attention. "Wha-what did you mean earlier?"

"About what, my love?" He asked, lips brushing against her neck as he spoke.

She took a few steady, even breathes to calm herself before speaking again. "You said I should have a guide to assist me in the areas I lack. What did you mean? This is what the council is for is it not?"

He stopped, then laughed quietly, his face pressed into the curve of her neck. "Your father's council is full of fools, Zelda. Surely, you do not trust them implicitly."

"I do. Why should I not?"

"Not even your father trusted them completely," he said, sitting up and leveling her with a serious stare, "Their judgment can be stilted so things will work in their favor. You must be wary of them."

"...You are a member of that council."

He chuckled, then lifted her hand and kissed her palm. "True. What possible reason do you have to trust anything I tell you?"

She took her hand from him and placed it against his cheek. "Because I love you. And I would like to think that you feel the same."

Ganondorf said nothing, opting instead to capture her lips in a kiss.

Zelda took her breakfast late that morning. She was only part way through her meal before she was interrupted by a servant. "Majesty, there is someone here to see you. It is extremely important." She rose without a word, and followed this servant to where her mystery guest was waiting in her father's study.

The first thing she noticed when she entered the room was a floppy green cap, stitched and sewn with mismatched patches and it sat upon a head of stark white hair. She gasped, unable to believe her eyes as the withered old man turned and offered her a toothy grin. "Hello, Zelda."

She swallowed. "Link?"


End file.
